Conventionally, the responsibility for optimizing information representing responses to requests on a network (i.e., response information) to enhance network performance lay on the shoulders of developers. Examples of such response information include, but are not limited to, Hypertext Mark-up Language (HTML) formatted information, Extensible Markup Language (XML) formatted information, JavaScript formatted information and Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) formatted information. In order to minimize the amount of data being transmitted back and forth between client and server, the developer has the responsibility of optimizing such response information (e.g., HTML files) to remove any unneeded information such as, for example, blank space characters, new line characters, comments, tab characters, etc. This is normally not done because this information removal activity adversely impacts human readability of the code, which makes the response information less serviceable (e.g., more difficult to debug).